


Three 3-sentence stories

by Prisca



Series: Mini-Fills [12]
Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-19 16:32:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9450434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: written for the quick creation games at FFFC (LJ)posted at my journals (LJ and DW)





	

**Challenge: Ace**  
Casey felt relieved when he had finally left the crowded airport behind. He had always dreamed about it to be an ace photographer one day, but the last two weeks had given him a reality check.

All he wanted now was to rush to Zeke and promise him, that he would never leave him alone again.

 

 **Challenge: Doubt**  
"Well," Zeke said and smirked,"I've major doubts that what we have noticed in the woods was a werewolf."

Casey shook his head about so much ignorance.  
"You did fight Aliens once who tried to take over the world; one should think that you are more open for the impossible."

 

 **Challenge: heart-shaped**  
Zeke stared at the big heart-shaped box of chocolates in the hands on his best friend; the sudden jealousy rushing through his body made him tremble.

"Don't tell me that you have a date with bitchy Delilah," he tried to make a joke.

With a wide grin on his face, Casey answered:"Don't worry, I have a date with a very nice, old lady, my grandma; and she can't wait to get to know the guy I'm fallen in love into."

**Author's Note:**

> written for the quick creation games at FFFC (LJ)
> 
> posted at my journals (LJ and DW)


End file.
